


oh holy night!

by whiitewalker



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drang and Sturm mentioned!! Sorry it was only that ;;, Fluff, fashion show and giggles? i say yes, having a good time!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: And so they went, a smooth five minute walk under the growing cold of the evening. Lyria held onto Shalem again to cover up from it, since they were warmer than she was, and they let her, a smile tugging at the corners of their lips. Once they got there Gran took their chance and went to buy some clothes for himself and Siete, and some stuff Drang asked them to buy for Sturm. “Why you?” asked Shalem. “So she won’t notice, he said. I think she already knows but she is just letting him do whatever he wants without ruining his hopes and dreams. At least for this special date”.
Relationships: Lyria & Helel ben Shalem
Kudos: 1
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	oh holy night!

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and hope yall having a great time!! i indulged a lot in this fic and had a lot of fun, hope it makes you feel some warmth and comfort!! english still isn't my mother tongue, but i still hope you enjoy reading it!!
> 
> Secret santa for @lizbluefantaliz on tw!!

Port Breeze this time of the year was even more crowded than usual. A gentle breeze caressed Lyria’s cheeks, as well as Shalem’s and Gran’s while they walked. Christmas was around the corner, barely a few days left, and they just had finished one hell of a mission. Everybody needed a well deserved rest, so Gran had the brilliant idea of celebrating before letting everybody on their own. Lyria had volunteered to go with them, as always, and had asked Shalem to join up . It wasn’t that long ago since she joined them, and she was actually excited to receive this invitation, so they put on some winter clothes, Lyria looped her arm on theirs and they made their way downtown to meet Sierokarte. 

The Knickknack Shack was at its full capacity, offering many gifts and decorations for this time of the year. They managed to meet with Siero, her always bright smile greeting them inside after a moment of just waiting under the christmas lights hanging from the rooftops and between the poles and fabrics that formed the market they were in. Shalem found themself under blue, red, green and yellow lights, all dying her skin with their colours, and couldn’t help but pull at Lyria’s arm to notice the same as she did. They both smiled at each other, chuckling at how curious it could be. It wasn’t Lyria’s first time, but she was still amazed at how beautiful and weird everything became everytime December came by. 

Once inside they were surrounded by the warm feeling of candle lights, which were bright enough to illuminate the whole room, and Lyria let go of Shalem’s arm to approach Siero.

“Siero-San! Do you know any clothes stores nearby?”

Siero thought out loud for a second, finally smiling again. “I do know of one! I’ll draw you a map, so you won’t get lost!”

And so they went, a smooth five minute walk under the growing cold of the evening. Lyria held onto Shalem again to cover up from it, since they were warmer than she was, and they let her, a smile tugging at the corners of their lips. Once they got there Gran took their chance and went to buy some clothes for himself and Siete, and some stuff Drang asked them to buy for Sturm. “Why you?” asked Shalem. “So she won’t notice, he said. I think she already knows but she is just letting him do whatever he wants without ruining his hopes and dreams. At least for this special date”. They went off, leaving Lyria and Helel to their own devices, so they went in and asked to bring out all kinds of dresses and accessories to try on. Gran had given them some money to spend as an early christmas gift, enough to not depend on him having to come back. The shop let them onto a special room with one changing room in it, and brought the clothes Lyria requested. Shalem sat through it all, even when she started putting some aside, not knowing what her objective was. Five minutes later she held her hands high in a victory pose, spinning to look at the quietly staring Helel. In a few strides she was already taking her by her hands and pulling her close so she could drag her into the changing room.

It was going to be a really fun evening.

When Shalem came out, a beautiful dark dress, short in the front and long in the back as some kind of tail was amazingly worn by her. It had some kind of shimmer on it, as if she was wearing the starry sky itself on. As soon as Lyria saw this a gasp escaped her lips without shame. She threw her hands to her mouth, ultimately jumping from the chair that had been set in the middle of the room so they could have somewhere to rest. A few steps and she was already taking the other’s hands and making her twirl, giving some space so the dress would have some float. Inside the changing room was a mirror, and now both girls were facing it and seeing themselves reflected on it. The contrast between the light of Lyria’s happy smile and the quiet but sure confidence and contentment was shown in their postures, but quickly disturbed by Lyria twirling herself in her own usual dress. “Now it’s my turn!”

It took her about fifteen minutes to get dressed, but not because she wasn’t able to, but because the dress was complicated like that. The time was worth it, for when she came out of the changing room, she looked as beautiful as a star that might have belonged to Shalem’s sky. It matched their dress as if it was a direct counterpart of it, which it was, with some addons; Lyria had the plus of one stocking that went up past her right knee with beautiful golden embroidery. The skirt of the dress was actually even and ended just above the stocking, full of the same kind of golden threads matching Helel’s pattern. Before they had a say on how she looked she skipped to where the rest of the dresses were and started looking for something. Shalem scooted closer, looking over her shoulder when she turned and offered her a matching stocking, too. They blinked, surprised and, at the same time, expecting it. A shadow of a smile tugged at their lips and they took it, putting it on right there. They held hands again, now twirling and twisting their dresses while they danced and officially started their fashion show. 

By the time Gran got back, they found them in green and red dresses, laughing at their own reflections. That's how Lyria and Shalem noticed them, and when they did they rapidly grabbed their hand and dragged them into their own little world, their own little christmas party where they could dress and be whoever they wanted. It’s not that they didn’t like to celebrate with the others, but this kind of peace was rare and seeked, so Gran would never say no to an offering like this. Ten minutes later he was dressed in a Santa suit, beard included, and Shalem and Lyria were dressed in elf’s clothes, not far from what they were wearing when they came. Lyria had already paid for the clothes they liked, so still wearing the Christmas Party suits, they got out of the store with more than a few heavy bags (all carried by Gran, although Shalem was more than strong enough to carry all of them) and set their destination back to the ship. 

Those tiny changes in their routine and their usual celebrations were the kind of things they started to look forward to when they came. It’s what made them more fun and interesting, so expectations were always high when you were having fun with the ones you cherished and loved. Lyria couldn’t wait until their next fashion show came.


End file.
